


New Queers' Eve

by huggybeardean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Confident Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, New Year's Eve, Shy Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huggybeardean/pseuds/huggybeardean
Summary: Dean Winchester had always had a love/hate relationship with New Year’s Eve. As soon as he was old enough to want a kiss from a girl, that was generally what he got right at 11:59:59pm. Before he even knew what more was, it was just a sweet peck on the cheek or, if he was lucky, the lips. Once Dean got a little bit older, he was always lucky enough to score more than a peck, and, oftentimes, more than a kiss. All of that… well, that was the love part of the relationship.As soon as Dean was old enough to want to kiss girls, he also found himself wanting to kiss boys. In the 6th grade, it was Aaron Bass. In high school, Donnie Jones. But despite that desire, no matter what, he always found himself at family-run celebrations, high school or college parties, and dive bars on New Year’s Eve, kissing a girl.This year was going to be different.





	New Queers' Eve

**** Dean Winchester had always had a love/hate relationship with New Year’s Eve. As soon as he was old enough to want a kiss from a girl, that was generally what he got right at 11:59:59pm. Before he even knew what more was, it was just a sweet peck on the cheek or, if he was lucky, the lips. Once Dean got a little bit older, he was always lucky enough to score more than a peck, and, oftentimes, more than a kiss. All of that… well, that was the love part of the relationship.

As soon as Dean was old enough to want to kiss girls, he also found himself wanting to kiss boys. In the 6th grade, it was Aaron Bass. In high school, Donnie Jones. But despite that desire, no matter what, he always found himself at family-run celebrations, high school or college parties, and dive bars on New Year’s Eve, kissing a girl.

This year was going to be different.

 

&&&

In Dean’s first year of college, he met Castiel Novak. As a (finally) newly-exploring bisexual guy, he attended their campus’ LGBTQ organization first general body meeting. He oozed bisexual confidence in a way Dean didn’t even know existed. Not to mention easy on the eyes. A fellow first year, Cas gave Dean a relaxed smile when he walked in, and Dean could only give a nervous one in return. Luckily, Castiel’s smile only grew, and he plopped down in one of the two empty seats Dean had carefully sat between. Then he stuck his hand out and introduced himself.

“Castiel Novak, he-him-his. But you can call me Cas.”

Dean had been practically starstruck. He’d heard of people introducing themselves with gender pronouns before, and he’d read some stuff on the internet about them, but he’d never had it happen in person. He shook Cas’ hand, and, like an amateur idiot, he felt his whole face and neck heat up as he stammered,

“D-Dean… Winchester. Him--his… him-...h-he?”

The skin near Cas’ eyes had crinkled up, and he said,

“I’m taking you under my wing.”

And he did.

  
&&&

For the next three years, Dean found himself following Cas around a bit like a puppy. Of course, it wasn’t just a queer mentoring relationship. It evolved into friendship quickly enough, although for Dean… that was also along with the biggest crush in his life. It’d unfortunately been made clear to him just as quickly that Cas wasn’t interested in anything more than friendship.

One tipsy night, not too long after they’d met, they sat together, shoulder to shoulder, on the floor of Dean’s dorm room, leaning back against his twin XL bed. As he sometimes did when close to Cas and not fully sober, Dean had gotten on the self-doubt and lack of self-worth train.

“Guys just don’t think I’m cute, and I can’t even convince ‘em ‘cause I’m too busy being flustered and blushin’ red!”

Cas had rolled his eyes quickly, taken a swig of his disgusting PBR, and proclaimed, “Oh _ , please _ ! The whole world thinks you’re cute. You’re just a little young in discovery for me.”

At the moment, Dean had felt his hopes get tossed into the air only to sink back down, like the balloon he’d thought would fly when he was 5, only to learn it didn’t have helium in it. Whatever that was.

As a result, while Dean did hang out with Cas while they were drinking, often in small kickbacks or at dive bars, Cas always with his disgusting PBR in his hand, he did his best not to accompany him to places where he’d be more likely to succumb to any urges. Like kissing Cas. Or, worse, admitting just how much he liked him. This made it practically impossible for Dean to ever go to a gay club or an LGBTQ party. Even if he’d successfully come out to his family and lost none of them as a result, going to a party like that seemed like a world away. 

At least, not without Cas there as a support. Cas who’d been there to convince Dean to call the guy who’d left him his number on a napkin at Starbucks. Cas who Dean had called after his first kiss with another man practically squealing in excitement. Cas who brought over a 12 pack of his disgusting PBR tallboys after his first breakup with a guy, knowing Dean was too scared to cry about it with anyone else. Cas who even helped him pick out his first tube of lube, promising him he didn’t have to use it with anyone if he didn’t want to not even himself. There was no way in hell Dean was going to a gay club or LGBTQ party without Cas.

&&&  
  


“What is this?” Dean shoved away Cas’ arm, unable to read the piece of paper so close to his face. When his eyes finally focused, all he could say was what he saw. “New Queers’ Eve? What the hell is that?”

Cas rolled his eyes, gesturing to the flyer with his free hand. “Exactly what it says and sounds like. Queer New Year’s Eve party. Hence, New Queers’ Eve. You’re always at trashy straight parties or even grosser dive bars. It’s our last year of undergrad.  _ Please _ go to this LGBTQ party with me. I’ll even pay the cover!” Cas snatched the flyer back before Dean could see just how much the cover was ($25 might’ve been a stretch), giving his best puppy eyes.

Dean bit his lip. He’d gotten so far without caving to going to an LGBTQ event that would have dancing and alcohol with Cas. As fun as it sounded, it also sounded dangerous. And too risky. 

But New Queer’s Eve… it really was his last year of undergrad and probably college forever, since he hadn’t heard back from the 3 MSW programs he’d applied to. It was also his last guaranteed chance to spend a New Year’s Eve with Cas, since they hadn’t been able to so far. So, against his better judgment, he found himself unable to do anything other than say,

“Yes.”

&&&  
  


Night of, as always before going out, Dean found himself pregaming with shots of Jose Cuervo, some salt, and lime slices. Cas showed up about 2 or 3 in, bringing along another bottle of the stuff and way too many limes. Cas tried convincing Dean to peel a lime that looked just a little bit too much like an orange to no avail, and that was when Dean knew it was time to head out to the party before he did something stupid like kiss Cas, or, worse, admit just how much he liked him.

So, armed with a flask each filled with leftover Jose and poorly squeezed lime juice, they grabbed the train to head to the venue New Queers’ Eve was being hosted. There was giggling and light shoving, but they made it unharmed and still pleasantly drunk, thanks to the flasks. As promised, Cas not only bought his ticket but had done so ahead of the time, allowing them to skip the ticket line. The venue was still full enough when they entered (who got to a party on time anyway?), and they both shed their coats to hang on the garment rack. Despite having half full flasks, Cas steered Dean to the bar, ordering them both some sort of sweet concoction of a shot. Cas was always into those things. And then, as expected, he motioned for a disgusting PBR. 

Dean rolled his eyes but tossed some cash on the bar for the bartender, following Cas to the edge of the dancefloor. The many tequila shots from earlier supplemented by the sweet sugary sweet shot made Dean feel loose enough to at least bob his body back and forth. After finishing a long gulp of his disgusting PBR, Cas grabbed Dean’s hand with his own free one, pulling him deeper into the dancefloor and not letting go. He swung his arm lightly in beat with both the music and his hips, giving Dean a fantastic smirk.

Dean felt his mouth go dry and, after a moment’s pause, starting mirroring the moves. He dazedly heard the DJ announce that there was less than an hour left ‘til 2019, though he wasn’t sure how long he’d been dancing with Cas, somehow getting closer and closer. When he finally noticed Cas’ hands gripping his thighs, he realized Cas had even finished his disgusting PBR, now focused 100% on looking at and dancing with Dean. He felt himself blink out of the daze.

“C-Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?” Cas sounded oddly casual, and Dean could see the nervousness in his eyes.

“I- I, uh… I really…” Dean swallowed, and it felt audible, even though he knew that was impossible with the pounding of the bass.

Some of the shyness seemed to melt off of Cas’ face, and Cas bit his lip. “Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“I’d really like to kiss you at midnights.”

Dean was almost too shocked to respond, so maybe that explained why he blurted, “Plural?”

Cas just smiled and said, “Plural.”

  
&&&

PBR didn’t taste so bad kissed off of Cas’s lips on December 31, 2018, 11:59:59. Or January 1, 2019, 12:39:01, when they found they just couldn’t stop, loved by the crowds cheering. 

Or January 1, 2024, 12:00:00, at the reception of their wedding, this time the cheering crowds families both chosen and blood. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Queers' to all of my LGBTQ family out there! There is a New Queer's Eve party hosted in Philadelphia that I've been to in the past, and some of the details from that are reflected here. Some other details, like the lime shaped like an orange and convincing someone to peel it... well, that's just me at my silliest with my friends during past drunken nights!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one shot! I hope to be writing and posting a lot more soon. :)


End file.
